Water dispensing devices, such as drinking fountains, are highly bacteria laden public utilities. Studies have shown that public drinking fountains often have higher bacteria counts than public toilet seats and floors in public buildings.
There is a need to reduce bacterial counts at water fountains so that individuals do not ingest potentially harmful bacteria. The decontamination process should be designed to continuously, even if periodically, kill pathogens while the water dispensing device is in service.
C-band ultraviolet radiation (UV-C) is effective in significantly reducing bacterial loads that are present on objects exposed to UV-C. Extended UV-C exposure is harmful to humans.